User blog:Fangirl1418/OC Week day two. Inita Winx.
My next OC is from the BC RPs. Warning: Some of this might be a bit scary for younger users. Nothing is bloody but there are a few grown up things in this. Universe: Elvendale (BC RPs). Name: Inita Winx. Aliases: Ruby Farfield,Xena,Karai,Amelia ThunderHeart,Lexia Greene,etc. Age: 21. Relations: Quadra (Adoptive father),Hermoine (adopted daughter),Masioni (real father),unnamed mother (deceased),Flammia (sister). Gender: Female. Type: Water/light magic elf and warlock mix. Element: Water,dark magic,dark mist,qui (light magic). Appearance: White hair with aqua blue streaks in it,in a braid,light blue eyes,dark skin,white tank top,blue corset,bronze colored dragon riding pants,gold colored boots. Warlock Appearance: Blue skin,which glows when she first transforms,long purple nails,light purple oval markings on skin,two sharp,long fangs,elf ears that come out sideways (not straight up like normal elf ears),red eyes,eyes also can glow red in the dark. Rage Warlock Appearance: Gray skin,blood red eyes,dark purple oval markings on skin,sharp,long fangs,and ears that stick out sideways. Works: Bounty Hunter,among other things. Skills/Abilities: Skilled in hand to hand combat,has magic powers,is an experienced swordsman,and has pinpoint accuracy with a bow and arrow. Personality: Tough,is not shy to say what she wants,when she wants,she is very competitive,always ready for a challenge but still knows when to pick and choose her battles,is not good at comprising,despite her tough shell,she still has sympathy for others deep down,she has also shown kindness to those who have gone through similar trials as her. Other Info: When Inita is around other witches and warlocks her eyes turn purple,has a soft spot for children,Inita’s adoptive father was obsessed with Alani Kutvich’s treasure and the need to find it consumed Inita as well but after she adopted her daughter she left that obsession behind to raise her daughter properly. Her adoptive father scratched her leaving a scar. Inita has a high IQ,She can also meditate and move objects with her mind,Inita is half elf/half warlock. When Inita’s nervous she tends to fiddle with her braid. Unused Character Ideas: One of the unused ideas for Inita is that she had two different personalities (One bad,one good. A reference to her inner personal battle between which side she would choose). The personalities would cause her to react differently in two similar situations because the two personalities were frighting for supremacy. Backstory: Inita’s father was a warlock and he was into dark magic. Inita’s sister ran away after he had hit her. When Inita was young she went downstairs where her father was conjuring a dark wolf,the wolf chased her up the stairs into her bedroom. The wolf was killed by her mother,who then promptly left with Inita never to come back. A few years later Inita’s mother died,and Inita was sent to live at an orphanage,where she was adopted by a elf man who was a bounty and treasure hunter. Inita was raised to fight,but she was also raised well. Her father was kind but he became obsessed with Alani Kutvich’s treasure,which also consumed Inita but one one of Inita’s missions she can across a little girl whom she adopted,leaving her life with her adoptive father. After that Inita raised Hermoine (her daughter) in a junkyard. Inita still bounty hunted and was called for a job to hunt down someone,that someone was Iseli. Two different versions of Inita: 5DA69215-4E58-402A-8BE2-66FCA9AA894B.jpeg|Inita’s original appearance. 89DB80F1-5E07-45F2-B71F-138AB479FEFD.png|Inita’s updated appearance. Category:Blog posts